


Brewfest Brouhaha

by PunishedVarmint



Series: Azeroth Girls Are Easy [3]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Gangbang, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 20:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19259026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunishedVarmint/pseuds/PunishedVarmint
Summary: A young draenei woman attends Brewfest hoping to become familiar with dwarven customs, but ends up learning much more than she bargained for.





	Brewfest Brouhaha

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter (https://twitter.com/PunishedVarmint) for all my latest updates!

"Over here, lass! Be sure to try the world famous Barleybrew. It'll put a spring in your step and a fire in your belly!"

 

Ires approached the beckoning dwarf and the tented stall he stood within. The Barleybrew station was just one of many that filled the Brewfest grounds, but it was the first to call out directly to the tall draenei girl. No doubt she stuck out like a sore thumb with her deep blue skin and long, rounded horns, but the dwarf seemed eager for a new customer. "A brew?" she asked, tilting her head quizzically. "I've never had one."

 

The dwarf was immediately taken aback. "Never had a brew? Well we can't have that! How can you celebrate Brewfest without a drink!" He quickly shuffled toward a nearby keg, grabbed a frosty mug, and filled it about a quarter's way with a rich, dark brown concoction. "Have a taste, lass, on the house! And be sure to tell all your friends about Barleybrew!"

 

As she peered into the glass mug, a heady aroma wafted through her nose. It was unique, like nothing she had ever smelled before, and her stomach tingled at the prospect of this drink tasting as delicious as its scent. Ires lifted the rim to her lips and downed it in one eager gulp. Before she could even lower her arm, the warmth of the brew coursed throughout her body. As the liquid pooled in her belly, a faint yet increasing tingle radiated outward as every nerve in her body lit up, from the top of her head down to her toes. When an especially strong burst of warmth surged within her loins and made her shiver, Ires realized that she was becoming aroused. 

 

However, she wasn't given much time to ponder the phenomenon. After spotting a rival brewery lure in a new customer, another dwarf began shouting at her from a nearby stall. "Don't just settle for that Barleybrew swill. Try a Thunderbrew! It's got a kick that'll leave you wanting more!"

 

Though a more clear-headed Ires would excuse herself in light of such an unforeseen development, the alcoholic properties were also having its intended effects on the draenei girl's state of mind, and she simply couldn't think of any compelling reason not to sample another brew. After all, she came to Brewfest to enjoy the festivities, not shy away from new experiences. And so, with her libido slowly awakening and her moistening pussy throbbing with need, Ires approached the Thunderbrew tent. In no time at all, another partially-filled glass of beer was shoved into her hands, and she drank it with the same zeal as the last. And of course, just as before, the brew rushed through her system and ignited her passions even further.

 

There was no denying it. Somehow, the alcohol was having a peculiar chemical reaction with her unique draenei biology. While most races merely got drunk from imbibing, the drink also functioned as a strong aphrodisiac for Ires. The second drink more than doubled the effect of the previous one, and her libido had quickly gone beyond the tipping point. Her thin panties were now soaking wet, and despite the cold temperature of Dun Morogh, Ires' skin felt hot to the touch. As the empty mug fell into the fluffy snow, she leaned forward onto the stall's counter and panted heavily with her tongue out. "Ahhh..." she gasped softly, both thighs squeezing together and trembling. Her fingernails dug into the wood as Ires struggled to control her raging hormones.

 

The dwarf vendor didn't know what to make of such a display. "Uh, miss? Are you alright?"

 

As Ires' lust-addled mind struggled to form a response, every inch of her body screamed to be touched. Her arousal now flowed so abundantly that it dripped freely down her leg. A small stain appeared at the crotch of her dress, clearly visible to anyone paying attention. As she continued to squirm on the spot, hips thrusting against the wooden counter in a desperate attempt to scratch her throbbing itch, Ires bowed her head low while taking rapid, heaving breaths. "I... I need..." Ires struggled to find the right words, but the last of her resistance broke and she gave in to the raging thirst, her tongue flicking suggestively across her plump lips. "I need you to fuck me!"

 

However, the poor dwarf was so taken aback that he didn't know how to respond, and he certainly didn't even consider she was speaking seriously. It was only after several seconds of hesitation that the dwarf decided he had best seek out medical attention for the poor girl, but a familiar rumbling beneath the earth immediately swept the thought from his head. "Oh no!" he whispered, backing away from the counter as the glassware and merchandise began dancing. "They're back! Everyone take cover! The dark irons are coming back!"

 

A gigantic drill tip burst from the ground directly in the center of the Brewfest clearing. It rose high enough to reveal an iron hatch on the vehicle's side, which promptly popped open and began spewing out a horde of frenzied dark iron dwarves, come to ruin their kin's festivities. Several more drilling machines, though smaller in size, emerged nearby from their underground tunnels. In no time at all, the grounds were swarming with the dark skinned villains as they ran amok, grabbing unattended steins, pushing tourists to the ground, and helping themselves to the kegs all while chanting in unison "Drink! Brawl! Drink! Brawl!" Screams filled the air as everyone scattered and sought safety from the ruffians.

 

Ires barely acknowledged the ruckus, so preoccupied with quelling her burning desires. She was nearly doubled over completely, her upper body resting atop the stall's counter with her firm behind prominently displayed in the hopes that someone, anyone would take notice and ravish her offered sex. But as people were far too busy running for their lives, with a few stalwart protectors attempting to save the brew, Ires merely bit her bottom lip in frustration as she continued to hump the booth fruitlessly.

 

Luckily for her, a lone dark iron ran up to the Thunderbrew stall, intent on pillaging its beer, when his large nose caught the odor of something far more pungent than fermented hops and wheat: a woman's heat. He stood in place, sniffing like a bloodhound, until he zeroed in on the source and spotted the writhing Ires and the telling wet spot on her dress. With a devious smirk, the dwarf bounded forward and grabbed two generous handfuls of the draenei's prominent ass, her tail recoiling in surprise.

 

Ires moaned delightfully as he toyed with her cheeks through the silky fabric, spreading them apart and pressing them back together playfully. She was so lost in the moment, her eyes closed in pleasure, that she was caught by surprise when his rough hands grabbed her hips and tossed her onto the snowy ground. Ires squealed with glee, delighted that she was finally being manhandled and taken so roughly, as she landed onto her back and hurriedly hitched up the hem of her dress in anticipation. She peered up at the dwarf looming above her, that familiar wicked glint in his eyes of a man about to take a prize that didn't belong to him. "Over here, boys!" he shouted. "We got ourselves a strumpet!"

 

Before she could react, Ires was immediately swarmed by dwarves. They circled her prone body and began chuckling sinisterly in unison. In the blink of an eye, their pants were undone and Ires found herself facing many very hard and very thick cocks, but her mind was in such a tizzy that she couldn't get an accurate head count. Indeed, they surrounded her so densely that, from her position on the ground, Ires couldn't see anything of the outside world. There was just a formless wall of dark iron dwarves on all sides and the blue sky above. Her enflamed passions flared once more at the thought of what they were about to do to her.

 

She didn't have to wait long. Both of her dainty hands were hauled upward by the wrists and made to fall upon two hard dicks. Ires immediately wrapped her fingers around them and began to eagerly pump with long, deliberate strokes. Meanwhile, another stocky dwarf moved aggressively between her legs and rolled up her dress to bunch around her waist. Not one to be gentle, he gripped her soaked panties and ripped them right off, making Ires gasp aloud in appreciation. Her bare sex quivered on display to the innumerable spectators, and the lucky dwarf slapped his impossibly rock-hard cock against her wet pussy lips. As Ires continued to wiggle and moan, trying her best to encourage him to fill her, he took a firm hold on the back of her thighs and brought her long, sleek legs to rest on his shoulders, her cloven feet dangling high in the air. Now satisfied with her positioning, he angled his hips downward and thrust his cock deep within the draenei's drenched cunt.

 

Her loud, screeching cry filled the air and momentarily drowned out the clamor of the Brewfest assault. Ires met each of the dwarf's thrusts happily, never once neglecting her dutiful handjobs, as he plundered her tight pussy. "By the light!" she cried out between moans, "your cock feels so good! Harder, please! I need it hard!" The dark iron was more than happy to meet her demands. He doubled his efforts as her wet arousal continued to gush out, coating his heavy balls. Ires' hooves bounced lewdly in the air as she was fucked, and her cries of pleasure soon reached a higher octave, drawing the attention of not just more dark iron dwarves but the besieged patrons of Brewfest.

 

However, as rambunctious as the dark iron were, they possessed little staying power, and soon Ires felt a pleasant warmth spreading within her pussy as she was pumped full of his cum. Her own orgasm tore through her body at the thought of being seeded by these filthy louts, and she bucked obscenely on the ground as she rode out her pleasure on the spurting cock. Simultaneously, the hard dwarven penises in her hands also reached their climax, and warm cum shot across her upper body. Ires twisted and turned beneath them as the sticky loads fell onto her chin, neck, and down to the revealing cleavage of her dress. Sensing a missed opportunity, little grubby dwarven hands reached in and pulled at the fabric from all directions, ripping the dress down the middle to reveal her glorious blue breasts.

 

The dwarves flanking Ires' body quickly withdrew, leaving her hands empty, as two more stepped in to take their place. Similarly, the dwarf mounted between her legs also pulled out, leaving her fresh creampie to dribble down the crack of her ass, but another swiftly took his spot. Even before she felt his wide cockhead pushing against her sloppy pussy, Ires had already begun to beg. "More! Don't stop!" she said as her hands strained upward for more dwarf meat to grasp. "Keep fucking me!"

 

Her hands found new cocks to service just as the one between her thighs slipped inside. Ires arched her back off the cold ground, and she wrapped her legs around the dwarf's body possessively. As he began to fuck her in earnest, her flexible tail flicked upward to softly tease and caresses his sack. All the while, Ires furiously jerked off the cocks dangling above, her mouth as wide as possible with her tongue out awaiting their release. "Give it to me! I want all your cum!" She didn't have to wait long and, due to her skillful manipulations, both cocks were soon twitching in her clutches. Her neck craned upward as she tried her best to catch as much as possible into her mouth, and while one dwarf was more than happy to aim for her face, the other preferred to glaze her jiggling breasts with his seed.

 

Ires was soon at the mercy of her second orgasm along with another fresh helping of cum filling her well-fucked pussy. She barely had time to recover from the aftershocks before a third dwarf rotated in. Of course, Ires didn't think to protest whatsoever and lifted her hips off the ground as best she could to assist his entry. Likewise, her hands were also made busy with more cocks, but a particularly bold and unattended dwarf decided it was time to put her mouth to work as well. Ires felt his hands take a firm hold of her curved horns like handlebars before turned her head toward his rigid staff. She barely got a glimpse of his dick before it was violently shoved down her throat in one fell swoop. Now servicing four cocks at once, Ires resigned herself to focusing all effort on jerking off the dwarves in her grip while simply allowing the other two to use her body at their own pace. All the while, the desire ablaze within her body burned as hotly as ever with no sign of diminishing, and Ires briefly wondered if she would spend the rest of her life here, being brutally chain fucked by horny dwarves.

 

"Lift her up, boys!" said one boisterous voice far outside Ires' peripheral vision. "There's still one hole left!" Ires gave a muffle wail with a mouth full of cock as a dozen pairs of hands played across her body, fondling her soft and flawless cerulean skin. With little effort at all, they raised her just over a foot off the ground, careful not to interrupt the dwarves currently going at her, and Ires felt one of their short bodies shuffling into position beneath her. He batted away her flailing tail, firmly grabbing hold when it refused to behave, and pressed his bulbous tip against her tight asshole. With zero hesitation, he thrust upward and filled her tight ass with his iron cock. Now with all three holes claimed by the dwarves, they began to fuck her body with increased fervor.

 

Fully suspended in the air, Ires could do nothing but take their cocks, and she reveled in the sinful gangbang. Her eyes rolled back into her head as she blanked out in blissful pleasure, and she continued to moan her appreciation as best she could through the forceful blowjob. Like clockwork, one of the dwarves would cum, either filling her body with their sticky seed or drizzling it onto her skin, and depart as another dwarf moved in seamlessly to take his place. They worked her body with ruthless efficiency, ensuring that none of her holes nor her hands ever went more than a second empty. Rather than thin out, the mass of dark irons crowded around her body grew larger and larger as more of them gravitated away from the beer and toward their slutty captive. The loud constant chats of "Chug and chuck! Chug and chuck!" were soon replaced with "Fight and fuck! Fight and fuck!"

 

Ires had become lost in a sea of orgasms. While she still maintained presence of mind enough to actively assist the dwarves in their continued defilement of her body, the oversexed draenei girl was operating purely on an instinctually carnal level. All rational thought had been pushed from her mind and replaced with the blinding need to be fucked, and after having so many climaxes coaxed out of her ensnared, half-nude body, Ires had become every bit the subdued fuckdoll they were treating her as. Her body hung limply in the center of their perverse circle, now so thoroughly coated with layer upon layer for gooey dwarf cum, as she endured the nefarious gangbang.

 

Only when a sharp, piercing siren rang outward from the large central drilling machine did the dark iron dwarves relent. Instantly, as though operating through a single hivemind, every dark-skinned invader stopped whatever they were doing and booked it toward the nearest vehicle. One by one they disappeared within the tunneling machines, their arms loaded down with as many overflowing steins as they could carry, shouting back parting insults to their surface-dwelling cousins. Despite their frenzied haste, however, a few of the dwarves lingered around Ires just long enough to wank themselves to completion, spraying their final loads onto the hapless draenei. Ires could do nothing but lay there as she squirmed in the frustration of suddenly going from being so gloriously violated to feeling cold and empty. 

 

As the last dark iron machine disappeared beneath the earth, many Brewfest patrons peered out from behind their hiding spots to survey the carnage left behind. Torn banners and broken kegs littered the fairgrounds, but all eyes fell upon the draenei covered from head to toe in cum. Ires rested on her back, her breath labored as she came down from her incredible peak, as both hands roamed seductively over her lavish curves. Her groin, thighs, and ass were caked with an obscene amount of cum, contributed by over a dozen dwarves, and her stomached glowed from the warmth of all the delicious loads forced down her throat. When logic finally returned to her mind, Ires picked herself up from the sticky puddle forming beneath her and shakily stood upright.

 

The Thunderbrew dwarf from before, the one that had firsthand witnessed her fall into depravity before the dark iron arrival, was the first to approach Ires. "Are you alright, miss?" he asked, his perverted gaze lingering on the thick creampie leaking from her gaping pussy.

 

Ires placed a hand on her forehead, as if checking for a fever, but she merely felt a tad dizzy as the voracious sexual hunger finally faded from her body. The young girl smiled, her bright eyes wide with joy. "That was so much fun!" she exclaimed. "I can't wait until next year's Brewfest!"


End file.
